


Smoking's a Bad Habit, But I'm a Very Good Distraction

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, cute couple, ditch that habit ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: A coping mechanism to get through a dreary day.





	Smoking's a Bad Habit, But I'm a Very Good Distraction

The Fullmetal Alchemist's right leg rapidly bounced up and down as he sat on the wet curb. Raindrops misted over his already damp hair. The usually vibrant colors of daytime were muted into a full grey by clouds which for the past two days has refused to leave, and weren't thinking about doing so any time soon. Exhaling sharply, he glanced at the sky.

"Damn weather..."

An image in particular, one of a little girl mutated into something inhuman, kept plaguing his dreams and now his daily thoughts. Edward decided he couldn't take it any longer; he fumbled around in his jacket for his small cancer box, pulled it out and stuck one in his mouth.

While he clicked the lighter repeatedly and cursed it for bowing to nature, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Need a light?"

Ed perked up. "Yeah. Mind?"

"Not at all." Colonel Mustang, however, didn't approve of Fullmetal's little habit. When he snapped his fingers, the cigarette burnt to a crisp, all the way down to the filter.

The blonde's mouth jumped open in shock. "What the hell, Bastard?! Are you trying to burn my face off?"

Mustang frowned. "How many times have I told you, smoking's a bad habit. And please," he said, practically rolling his dark eyes, "you think I have that little control over my alchemy? You insult me."

A growl came from Ed's throat, made worse by the Colonel gently patting his head. "I'll do what I damn well please." He pulled it another cigarette and managed, by cursing and begging, to get the lighter to operate despite the rain. Ed inhaled greedily.

"Why do you do it? What's the appeal?" He was genuinely curious.

Ed scoffed. "Well, it's not because it's fun."

"No?" Mustang cued.

"I... I started a couple years ago. Someone handed me one and said it'd calm me down. It worked, and now I can't stop. Whenever I'm stressed, I just pop one in my mouth and I feel just a little better."

The level of honesty surprised Mustang, and in return he sat beside Ed and gave a bit of his own. "If you didn't know, I used to be an alcoholic. It was a similar reason, except I wanted to get so shit-faced I didn't remember anything. People have their own coping mechanisms."

"How did you get over it?" Ed wasn't exactly proud of being so dependent on something that wasn't himself. 

"I never overcame it 100%. The urge still comes occasionally and I have to fight to remain sober. What I have found is that distracting oneself helps wonders."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Right, because fighting for my brother and mine's life isn't distracting at ALL."

"But the guilt still eats at you, doesn't it? The blame." Mustang knew he'd hit a nerve when Ed's face tightened and he took an extra long puff off the cigarette. 

"So, what the fuck am I supposed to do." He said, more expressing his irritation than asking a question. The Colonel smiled, as he'd kind of already had this conversation planned out and therefore had a perfect response. 

"Why don't you put that out and come get something to eat? The diner on fourth and main has the best ham n cheese sandwiches."

Ed thought for a moment, almost took another drag, then decided maybe he was craving a little ham n cheese. He threw the addiction in the gutter. Mustang stood up and offered a hand, which Fullmetal gladly accepted. Together the two waltzed in no kind of hurry to the diner. 

Halfway there, Roy had to literally drag Edward kicking and screaming away from a girl who made a remark about, "how cute the couple looked". 

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LOVEY-DOVEY HE'D BLUSH IF A CERTAIN BLACK HAIRED MAN HAVE HIM HIS SIGNATURE SEXY SMIRK!!!!?!" 

Once the Colonel had finally gotten the blonde far enough from that random passerby for 'out of sight, out of mind' to take effect, he plopped Ed down none too gently. 

"Y'know, you're one hell of a (butler) embarrassing boyfriend." That made Edward do a double take.

"Huh?" He never did sound too intelligent caught off guard.

Mustang gave a sexy smirk, and Ed blushed red. "Careful, don't keep that look. I'll have to start calling you tomato-face." He gave Ed's butt a little squeeze. "By the way, your ass is very firm. I like it." 

BOI 

Poor flustered Ed flushed ten tomato-shades darker. "B-boyfriend?" His voice was but a small squeak.

"Why not? Everyone already knows. We flirt each other's socks off, among other things. What, did you think i was asking you to eat lunch with a friend?" 

Roy sauntered off with that subtle swagger he had, which you wouldn't notice unless you stared directly at his ass like Edward was doing. Yes, oh yes, Fullmetal was quite smitten... with Mustang's booty. And maybe him as a person, though there wasn't much difference. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Edward yelled, jogging after his... Boyfriend.


End file.
